1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly, to a container having self-contained means for facilitating the mounting of the container on a surface such as, for example, the roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof racks securely mounted to the roof of a vehicle are commonly used to facilitate the transportation of large and bulky personal items such as luggage, skis, bicycles and the like. A longstanding need exists for a container which may be used to store relatively large and bulky personal items such as the aforementioned skis, bicycles and the like, and which container may be sent via a first mode of transportation (e.g. a truck, train, boat or airplane) to a first destination and then mounted on the roof of a vehicle comprising a second mode of transportation (e.g. a rented automobile, taxi, and bus) for travel to a second subsequent destination even though the roof of the vehicle does not have mounted thereon a conventional roof rack or similar container securement apparatus.
This need is satisfied by the present invention which broadly speaking contemplates a container for storing large and bulky personal items and which container includes a self-contained apparatus for facilitating the mounting of the container on the roof top of a vehicle lacking a conventional roof rack or other baggage securement device. Additional advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident by the following description thereof.